Loyalty and Deceit chapter 1
by aprilcassidy992
Summary: This is set 5 months after why won't you believe me brother. Callie has confessed and has accepted Joe into her life.


Thank you to all those who took the time to read why won't you believe me brother.

Thank you to Guest, Candylou and Penlew who reviewed my story. Without Further Ado, here's the sequel set five months after why won't you believe me, brother.

Frank- 20

Joe-19

Frank had been going to therapy to talk about his grief about his parents' demise and his nightmares. Joe tried to support him in his battle against the demons that haunt him day and night.

Everything seems fine until one night changed everything.

He sat up suddenly. _It's the same. Every night is the same._

"Ahhhhh!" Frank screamed out loud. "No, not again". He repeated, over and over again. "It was was me. I did it. It's my fault they died". He let out a bloodcurdling scream as the memories played in his mind like a broken tape recorder.

Joe woke up with a jolt. "Frank, I'm coming. I'm coming". He threw the sheet back hastily and ran to Frank's room that was at the end of the hall as fast as a hare, thinking about all the possibilities that could have happened. His mind was in a frenzy like a shiver of sharks hunting for the same prey. _It couldn't be, right? It could be that nightmare again._

"Frank, are you okay?" He said, gasping for breath. He waited patiently until Frank was ready to tell him. After a few minutes, Frank confessed. "Joe, it's the same nightmare over and over again. This time I dreamt that I died instead of mom and dad died. This one is slightly different. Mom, dad, even Aunt Gertrude cornered me and said that I'm a failure. I drove them to an early grave".

He finally broke down, tears spilling out of his eyes

"Frank, it's not your fault okay" .Joe soothed him, gently rubbing his back, like his brother did for him whenever he thought about the car explosion that took the life of his first girlfriend.

After a few minutes, he said feebly "I'm fine, now, Joe". He turned and looked at the time. It read 3:15 pm. "I'm sorry, Joe"

"No apologies intended, Frank" he responded. "Why don't you get some sleep?" He suggested.

"Okay, school is starting tomorrow – I mean today". As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was fast sleep. Joe tucked him in and shut the door behind him.

2 hours and 30 minutes later, Frank was feeling much better after yesterday's ordeal. He got ready for school promptly. He was already down with his uniform and his brown hair combed back. He went downstairs and saw blue berry pancakes lying on the table. He had no idea where it came from but as his stomach growled like a roaring lion, he didn't care. He devoured the Blue Berry Pancakes hungrily.

It was the first day of school and he was glad to be back to school and see his friends again but more importantly, he was excited to see Callie. After 15 minutes of waiting, Frank grew more and more impatient "what's taking Joe so long?" He wondered out loud.

"Joe, we're going to be late" he called out to him impatiently.

"Coming, Frank" he answered.

"Then hurry up then or I'll leave you behind" Frank responded.

Joe came to the kitchen, dressed in his usual school uniform

"Sorry, Frank, I had something to take care of" he apologized, not divulging into details.

Frank's jaw dropped. "What? You're ready at this time of day. What are you, some alien whose masquerading as my brother? Help, the world has been invaded by aliens". He laughed at Frank's attempt at a Joke and quipped "Frank, you're hilarity is amusing me". He asked "who made your blue berry pancakes". Frank pondered on it thoughtfully. _Who made the blue berry pancakes?_ "I don't know honestly. It was made when I got down downstairs. I was too hungry to care but it was delicious." He stopped, realization dawned on him and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Joe's dopey grin and was touched. _Joe made the blue berry pancakes but I didn't even know he could._ Joe, you shouldn't have. How did you make it anyway?

Joe decided to tell him everything. He kept it hidden from him as long as he could, out of fear that he'll be teased. "Frank, the month after our parents died. I decided to enroll in a cooking class, so I could help around the house.

"come on, let's go to school" he grinned.

Frank's eyes bulge "you're excited about going to school? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Joe wasn't fazed by what Frank said, instead he was amused at Frank's lame attempts at hilarity "Frank, calm down with the lame jokes!" Joe quipped gently.

"Hey!" Frank replied He was indignant at Joe's remark as he punched his arm lightly. The Hardy brothers were engaging in their usual banter of poking fun at the other's expense.

Joe explained calmly, something the old Joe wouldn't have done "First of all, I am excited to visit school for the first time since my suspension and second of all, I promised our parents I would take school seriously and I intend on keeping my promise and third of all, I got to do some damage control and explain everything that happen that lead to my suspension".

Sometimes he forgets how much Joe has change since their parents died. Frank looked remorseful. "Joe you're right. I'm sorry about that". He apologized

He accepted his apology readily with a polite tone "Oh, don't worry about it. Water under the bridge, they say". .His polite acceptance of the apology shocked Frank to the very core of his being. He still wasn't used to this 'new' Joe nor did he want to say anything as to disrupt the peace between them. He knew he should have said something to ease his own worries about Joe's faux persona or so he thought. Little did he know, that the man standing before him was not putting on an air of pretense but rather trying to morph into a being with tranquility, composure and pacifism who only fights to protect those he loves but never takes uncalculated risks? He still would do anything to protect other people but this time with strategic planning to his methods.

"Frank, come on, we're going to be late for school". Joe said to him. "If we don't leave now, we might never make it in time for-".

Frank cut him off "I'm sorry, Joe. I Guess I'm still getting used to this".

"It's alright. Frank. Don't worry about it. We can talk about this later and I'll explain to you why I am not the same person who you know." Frank still wasn't unconvinced about it and was becoming visibly annoyed at Joe's lame hilarity you're right, Joe. I'm leaving. You can pretend to be someone you're not but I am not going to get fooled by you. A leopard does not change its spots. You'll always be a hot-tempered, impatient man who never thinks about anyone but himself.

Joe didn't fault Frank for his disbelief, nor was he hurt by his words, so he replied calmly "Frank, I understand. I promise you I am not trying to be insincere". As quickly as the anger came, it, it evaporated into thin air.

They check the time and realized it was 6:45. They were going to be inexcusably late. The brothers grabbed their bags and the car keys and headed out the door. Frank was trying to lock the door while Joe drove his car out of their garage and on to the road.

Frank's composure was crumbling under pressure as he tried to meddle with the main door to his house. _Wow, this door is as stubborn as a mule. It won't lock. We're going to be late._

Joe turned the ignition key off from their shared GMC envoy and sensed from Frank's facial expressions that his brother needed his help.

He shut the door and came to the main entrance to assist his brother.

"Frank, what seems to be the matter?" He asked, as he came up to the porch.

"The lock won't work. For the first time, I'm going to be late for school and I have no idea what to do" he replied, clearly feeling stressed.

Joe soothed his brother's fears. "Frank, I understand. Why don't I try to figure this out?"

"You? You're going to fix this? I feel so much better" he responded, his tone laced with sarcasm.

He looked at the key in Frank's hands.

"Frank, this key is not for the main door. This is dad's study room key".

"What?" Frank's jaw dropped. _I have been tinkering with the wrong key. No wonder the door didn't lock._ "How did you know this?" Turning his attention back to Joe.

Joe explained calmly "I recognized the design of this key. Our house key is slightly different with a different locking mechanism, Frank", once again shocking his brother with his really has matured since we were teenagers.

He opened the door and made his way to the table, put the key back and grabbed the house key and locked the door after him.

"Thank you, Joe. I'm sorry about earlier. I had no right to be sarcastic towards you. I was frustrated and I took it out on you.I'm sorry".

"No worries, Frank" he accepted his apology without the second moment.

30 minutes later, they arrived to school late. They were marched to the principal office. The principal was known by his strict demeanor and does not tolerate tardiness from anyone. Even the teachers are scared of him.

"What's the meaning of this? This is the first day of school and you're already late. "Why? You think that because you're the hardy brothers that I'll give you special treatment" he said sternly, running his hand over his hair, in clear frustration.

The Hardy brothers were shocked. Not once in their life have they used their father's name to get what they want. Sometimes been the hardy boy has its perks and other times it has its downsides, like today.

Joe didn't believe in selling on his brother or anyone else for that matter.

Frank told the principal the whole story and the principal relented after seeing how remorseful he is "I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again. My brother, here, does not believe in doping on others". He hasn't given Joe a chance to explain. "Joe, I'm sorry for assuming that you had anything to do with this" the principal apologized for the misunderstanding that lead to his suspension.

Joe accepted his apology and said "I guess I wasn't the best pupil back then, I probably owe you an apology as well. Sir, neither Frank nor I would use our father's name to get what we want".

The principal smiled for the first time towards the younger brother, which he returned. Frank felt resentment towards his brother but Joe cracked his façade with his charisma.

"Dismissed!" The boys headed for the door, avoiding the scornful glances of their classmates as they went outside onto the corridor.

"Joe, what is he doing here?" Wasn't he suspended for vandalizing the principal's office? One boy whispered to his friends. A boy like that shouldn't be allowed in here.

"Yeah! Benjamin. He was caught vandalizing his principal's office- the principal office, can you believe his guts- vandalizing the principal – of all people?"

As Frank and Joe were walking past, more hushed whispers were surrounding them like a swarm of butterflies. Some were mean, others were insensitive. All the students: Male, female, friend and foe alike turned on Joe.

Joe tried not to let it get it him and continued on to his next class. The principal opened his door as he heard commotion from the outside.

"Get to class". The principal barked. The students scrambled in different directions like hungry lions searching for prey as they tried to avoid bumping into others or hurting themselves.

"Wow, that went well" Joe commented. Once they were out of earshot. "I thought he wouldn't accept my apology, but he did".

Frank was still reeling from what went down in the principal office and what the students said about Joe, knowing it was his fault

"Yeah, you're the teacher's pet. Joe. Of course it went well" he replied, a hint of jealousy and resentment in his eyes. Before Joe could reply, His brother abruptly turned away and knocked into someone. Her books were flying everywhere and she stumbled back on to the floor.

"I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" Frank apologized. He saw a girl of about 18 with light blonde hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was in a side ponytail and there was few clips keeping her bangs in place. From her attire, Frank deduced that she was new and didn't know the ropes of Bayport high at all.

The girl really looks familiar but Frank couldn't guess where he met her before.

"No, I'm fine. Just winded, that's all" the girl replied with a smile. She gathered her books together that had been scattered all over.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" he apologized again. "Here, let me help you with that". He offered, as he bent down to help her with her books

"Nah, it's alright". She grinned and then her tone turned apologetic "Oh, pardon me, where are my manners? My name is Melissa Shaw, I'm Callie's cousin" she introduced herself sweetly.

"It is just my imagination. She is not Callie, even though the resemblance is uncanny "It's nice to meet you, Melissa" he responded with a smile.

Joe bent and helped Frank and Melissa picked her books "Hi, my name is Joe"

Melissa frowned. Noticing the change in behavior Joe asked "what's wrong, Melissa, You look like you've seen a ghost".

"The same Joe that hurt my cousin's feelings. Frank, Joe told Callie to burn in the fiery pits of hell. She was upset. Joe hates her and wishes she just dump that sad sacks of rocks, pointing her index finger at Frank.

Frank was shocked. _Did Joe actually say that? .How can my own brother be so cold and thoughtless? "_ I would never do that. Melissa". He defended himself.

Frank turned on him "you did what? Callie is my girlfriend, Joe. How could you hurt her?"

Joe tried to defend himself but to no avail "Frank, I swear I would never hurt her" he reassured his brother gently. _Oh no, it's happening like last time. No matter what I say, he will never believe me.I don't blame him but I wish he would let me explain._

"I don't believe you, Joe. Not one bit. You always hated Callie, haven't you? That is the last time you will hurt Callie. The next time you hurt her, I shall disown you as my brother".

The bell tolled loudly for the next class and Melissa got out her timetable and was happy she had a free period.

Frank sighed "I have to get going as I have Chemistry but when we get home, Joe we shall resume where we left off"..

Frank turned on his heel and left abruptly leaving Joe bewildered at why Frank would believe a complete stranger over his own flesh and blood.

"I have history with Ms. Emily Rose". As he turned to exit, he could tell that Melissa was upset about something as her eyes darted away as her eyes swam with tears can wait. _I can't turn my back on anyone._

Melissa went to keep her books on a nearby table and Joe followed Joe, my name is Callie. Melissa confessed.

"I already knew that from the start, Callie" he confessed.

Melissa gasped. "How? Why didn't he say anything?"

"But it is not my place to tell Frank that your cousin Melissa doesn't exist. Why would you turn Frank against me? Come on, Callie, what have I ever done to you?"

Callie confessed, tears running down her face like tiny droplets of water. "I'm jealous, Joe. Of you. Frank never has time for me and I want to get you out of the way, so I can have Frank all to myself".

He looked her straight in the eye and apologized "I'm sorry, Cal. allow me to assist you". He offered

Callie was startled at Joe's offer but she was also touched at Joe's generosity.

 _Joe is truly special. My hatred and jealousy for Joe as blinded me for way too long._

Joe took her hand and affirmed gently "you and I will always be friends, Cal, no matter what".

"Hey, Joe, I am so sorry about everything. I know I have to earn your forgiveness" she apologized.

"Callie, stop I already forgave you". He responded with a 's kind words resonated strongly in Callie as she wrapped her hands around Joe tightly and tears flowed down her face freely. "Joe, please I need your help in fixing this. I don't know what I'll do if frank breaks up with me"

"Cal, calm down its okay. Cry your heart out if it makes you feel better. I promise Frank loves you, no matter what. You'll see. Cal, you and I need to come to an agreement so we know where we stand, okay. If not for my sake, then yours".

"Yes, Joe, we must" she said through her tears. Even though her voice was muffled as she continued to sob into Joe's shirt. He understood her perfectly.

"I am Frank's younger brother and so he has a need to protect me since our parents' death. I am more than capable of looking after myself but still he feels as the elder brother that it is his duty to protect me, but you, you're Frank's girlfriend, whenever you need him he will be there for you. But more importantly, you need it to hear it from Frank, okay".

Finally she pulled back from Joe and apologized to Joe for crying into his shirt and making him miss half of his class

"Don't be sorry". He reached into his pocket and got out a clean handkerchief and offered it to her "here you are"

She accepted the handkerchief gratefully and requested "Joe, please don't tell anyone about this, especially Frank. You can explain it to Ms. Rose, your history teacher"

"You've got it" Joe promised her. A Joe promise is never to be taken lightly. He would protect it no matter what, unless, he feels that it is absolutely necessary. The two friends parted ways. Callie in search of the girl's bathroom without people seeing her botched eyes and Joe went to his next class; History. He apologized to his teacher, Ms. Emily Rose for being late without divulging into details.

She told him firmly "come and tell me after class, Joseph". Only she calls him by his full name, Joseph. Joe took his seat. She resumed the lesson rather abruptly.25 minutes later, the bell tolled loudly and the students thanked her and left the classroom. Only Joe stayed behind to explain his whereabouts to his teacher.

"Ms. Rose. I apologize for been late, but a friend of mine was upset and I couldn't turn my back on her, or anyone else for that matter. She needed someone to talk to about this".

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, understood" she responded.

Viii

Meanwhile, during Chemistry, they were studying the periodic table and his teacher, Mrs. Lily Rose, the elder twin sister of Joe's history teacher, Ms. Emily Rose. Despite been twins, the two sisters were not identical. Lily had grey eyes and short grey hair with bangs sweeping to the left. She was prim and proper and the students hated her for her strict attitude. She does not tolerate tardiness, messiness, inconsiderate towards her students' wellbeing. Her students are scared of her and don't even tried to hide the contempt in their eyes.

Ms. Emily had light blue eyes and long greyish white hair reaching her shoulders. All the students loved her, even though she was strict, her caring and compassionate attitude won the hearts of her students. Even though the two sisters were nothing alike, they loved each other and would do anything for each other. Mrs. Lily only showed her softer side only to her sister, and not her children

The bell tolled loudly and they thanked the teacher left the classroom and Frank went to check on one of his classmates after everyone had left.

"Benjamin, are you alright? He started "Mrs. Rose-".

Benjamin finished for him quietly "- is my mother"

"What?" He gasped.

"Mrs. Rose hates me and picks on me because I am not bright like her other son. She singles me out because I am slow in learning. I tried to learn chemistry to get into her good graces, but I find the periodic table hard and on top of that I get picked on by popular kids for trying to be a teacher's pet. The popular kids are so rude". Why are you talking to me anyways?

The sudden question caught Frank off guard. "What? I'm talking to you because I don't care about popularity. I was also concerned after Mrs. Rose blew up at you and came to check if you're okay".

"I'm sorry, I'm still accepting that they are people who are popular but down to earth and are really nice people" he apologized.

Frank accepted his apology "that's fine "Frank reminded him a second later. "Not every person is the same"

"Sure!" he replied.

"I got to go and take care of something so I'll see you tomorrow" he said. As he was exiting the classroom, _Joe, can you ever forgive me? I trusted a complete stranger over my own flesh and blood. I really am the worst brother ever._ He headed for the cafeteria where he met the gang: Chet, Biff, Joe, Vanessa, Tony and Phil. The only missing person to complete the puzzle is Callie, he thought sadly.

"What are you discussing about?" he asked, as he approached the table. I am going to be civil to Joe.

"We're having a debate to who had the worse class" Vanessa answered him. She turned to her who was sitting next to her "why don't you go first?" she offered.

Sure, History was the worst class. We were learning about Julius Caesar and when Ms. Rose asked us if we knew anything about him, a guy answered, Please miss, did he invent Caesar salad because I am hungry. The students, including myself laughed. Even the teacher was trying to stifle a giggle". The whole table erupted into laughter after Joe's tale.

"Lucky you, Joe" Chet mused thoughtfully. He turned to the elder brother who managed to occupy a seat next to Tony. Frank, what about you?

"Chemistry was the worst. Ms. Lily rose blew up at Benjamin for been slow. We were learning about the periodic table. She lectured us for thirty minutes. Then when I went to check on him I find out that Benjamin's mother is Ms. Lily Rose". This time, the others didn't laugh. They were shocked at the revelation. Their mouths dropped in unison.

"No fair, Physics was the worst. Mr. Emil Faradic work us to the bone". Phil countered back. "I swear I am going to dump him in the ocean the next time he drives me mad" Once again, the whole table erupted with laughter as Phil turned red at his outburst.

Tony took a bite of his cheese and tomato sandwich. "Phil, are you sure you're getting your facts right? He drives you mad one percent of the time but other times you drive him mad 99 percent of the time with your insolence". Tony couldn't resist the urge to tease him

"What?"

"How about the time you dozed off during Mr. John's English class today when he called your name out loud. You jump up and blurted out, 'yes, your highness'".

"Oh, come on, that was one time. One time". He retorted. The memory still fresh in his mind. He has never laughed so much . Even the teacher was laughing- off all people.

"One time, Now look who needs to get their facts right? It happened again towards the end of the class, just because you repeated one time twice, does not count". It was Joe who settled the impending argument between Tony and Phil "I'm sure everyone had a difficult day, but it's time to relax, okay Phil, Tony"

"I'll try, Joe" he grinned. His anger subsided. Tony also nodded.

Frank excused himself from the table and ran out of the cafeteria. _Why? Joe? After everything that happened, you still can make others smile. I envy you._

He was stopped from his reverie as he heard a faint moan and a loud thud.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, as he extended his hand towards her and lifted her to her feet.

She dusted herself off with poise and decorum. "That's fine. Frank. But seriously, we got to stop meeting like this, it can become quite hazardous to my health". She joked.

"Frank, I have a secret to tell you and I am not sure how you're going to take it"

"What's the matter? Is everything alright?" he exclaimed.

Melissa took a deep breath. "My name is not Melissa Shaw. I am actually Callie, who adorned a disguise to sneak into school. My sole purpose was to sever your bond with Joe". Frank stared. _No wonder she looked familiar. How could I not have notice the resemblance? I knew she was behind the attacks but I just didn't want to believe it._

"Callie, why would you do such a thing?" He nearly shouted. After composing himself, he replied "Sorry please continue".

"I was jealous of your relationship with your brother. I felt that I had no place with you. I was willing to sever the bonds between the two of you for some time now. However when you're physically with me, you're mentally with him. I just couldn't take it anymore. Now I realize that I was been petty and stupid. I'm sorry". She said, apologizing, this time, the tears didn't spill.

Frank apologized for what he put her through. "Callie, I owe you an apology too for making you feel unloved. Joe is my younger brother and when he needs me I'm there. That doesn't mean that I don't care about you anymore. I'm sorry if I didn't make my feelings clear from the start. Callie, I will always love you".

Callie recounted the gist of what happened with Joe, this morning "You left this morning for Chemistry, I had a chat with Joe and he forgave me for everything I did. He reassured me that you still care about me, despite everything I've done. I was sobbing my heart out because I thought we were over and Joe comforted me and gave me his handkerchief. He was really sweet. He was late for his History class because he was comforting me and never brought it up again".

 _My brother never fails to amaze me_ Frank thought fondly.

After one final hug they departed ways, reunited as one.

Viii

School ended and Frank went in search of Joe, after 30 minutes he found him next to another student. She had brown eyes and brown hair that reached her waist. That's Ms. Lily Rose's elder daughter. Frank thought

"Tell me, what's the matter?" Claire he said putting a hand on her shoulder

"Hands off!" She shrugged it off impatiently. Why should I tell you, Joe? She snapped coldly

Joe wasn't fazed by her outburst and spoke patiently, "come on, you can tell me. Perhaps I could help you".

"Alright, fine". She relented, tears pricking her eyes "I had a fight with my mother about Benjamin. It's always about Benjamin. She was cruel to me and said that my father would be better off without me. My parents got divorced a few months back and I live with my father, while Benjamin lives with Mother. My mother disowned me as her daughter" she finished in a huff.

Joe's heart broke for the student. _How could anyone hate their own children?_ Joe thought angrily.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I had no idea. How terrible"

"I have no real friends because of who my mother is. My father is often away on his business trips". Tears streamed freely down her face.

Joe was shocked. "No friends?" He laid his hand on her "you have me, Claire" he reassured her.

"Why?" She said, through her tears. "I tried to be brave about it but I'm a coward."

"You're the first person who hasn't treated me differently since I came back after my suspension I admire you, Claire. Claire looked up, her eyes widening. "You're not afraid to be yourself and share your heart out with other people. You're always trying to do what's best for everyone. That makes you brave, Claire, You would never be a coward".

"Thank you" she wrapped her hands around him and he returned a while, she pulled back

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier" she apologized,

"No worries, Claire". He responded, accepting her apology with a smile

"I'll go and apologize to my brother" she told him and went in search of him.

Frank came towards him, "Hey, Joe".

"Frank, am I glad to see you" he exclaimed, wrapping his hands around him and then pulled back.

"Joe, I'm sorry about what I said this morning. I really am the worst brother ever. Please don't give up on me" He apologized, refusing to look Joe in the eye. The last part broke Joe's heart.

"Nah, that's alright, Frank. You're not the worst brother ever. I will never give up on you, I never have and I never will".

"Thank you ,Joe" he responded.

"Joe, what happened with Claire?" He asked him

"Frank, I was on my way on to see you when I bumped into Claire. She was upset about something I could tell. I couldn't turn my back on her".

"I don't know what to do if someone cries so I was fearful, I didn't know what to do, so I left and waited in the hall".

Joe was pondering on what to say and at a loss for words, he blurted out. "Fear is like a boomerang, no matter how far you throw it, it will always come back to you" Joe told him finally. Frank snickered at his choice of words and it blew into full blown laughter. This is the first time that Joe didn't use his usual repertoire of patience, empathy and compassion. The seriousness of it was too hard for Frank to handle and he continued to laugh until his side aches. Frank has never laughed so much in his life.

"So, not funny, Frank" he replied ,but within seconds, he joined in the laughter. After the laughter subsided, Joe suggested earnestly. "Frank, let's forget everything that happen today between the two of us"

Frank nodded. However it was easy said than done "I believe another person over you. I truly am sorry, Joe".

"Frank, stop living in the past" he abolished, after seeing the hurt look in Frank's eyes. He continued in a gentle tone. "I already forgave you, you're the only one who hasn't forgiven yourself. If you were in my shoes, you would have done the same thing. Frank, we both have girlfriends, so I know what it's like. To defend your woman against people who wished her harm but not to come across as condescending and overbearing. Sometimes you need to learn where to draw the line". Frank was shocked after this long speech from Joe.

"Come on, Frank we are going to be alright. I promise".

This is the end of the first chapter of Loyalty and Deceit. Hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
